


Will you marry me?

by jobrdais



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobrdais/pseuds/jobrdais
Summary: Magnus thinks Alec is sleeping and let's slip a very important question





	Will you marry me?

Magnus has been around for centuries. He's seen almost everything there is to see. He's met and charmed kings and queens. Peasants, drifters, nobleman just everyone you can imagine. But he has never met anyone like Alexander. 

Sure he's loved a lot of people in his past. Many were great loves. He will always be thankful for their time together. He's always believed that other people and experiences shaped you into the people we are. 

As he looks down into his lap to the mop of black hair and listening to the cute little snores that he has grown to love a lot more than he will ever admit. He smiles to himself. As he runs his fingers through Alec's hair, his chest filling with so much warmth he thinks he may burst. 

As Alec shifts Magnus gets the sudden urge to whisper "Marry Me" thinking Alec is still asleep.

Suddenly Alec shoots out of Magnus' lap and is sitting beside him looking completely stunned.

"What did you say?" Alec asks slightly trembling 

Now Magnus was nervous. He didn't really think Alec was going to hear him. As he looks at Alec with apprehension he takes Alec's hands in his and tells him

"I've been alive for a very long time. I've had a lot of adventures. Met a lot of people. I've loved a lot of people in my past. Some more than others. I've also been used by a lot of them. Coming to me for one thing or another and then just casting me aside like yesterday's garbage." Magnus let out a sigh

Alec squeezed his hands encouraging Magnus to go on. He was so afraid Magnus was going to be sorry for saying it or take it back all together. 

"Meeting you was like air being breathed into my body again. I felt more alive then I have in over a hundred years. I knew from the first moment you would hold a special place in my heart. But you were so stubborn and scared and were going to marry Lydia to do right by your family" 

Magnus looks away with tears in his eyes and Alec brings his hand up to rest on his cheek and wipes the single tear that falls from Magnus' eye

"Walking into your wedding was the greatest thing I ever did. I wasn't sure if you would change your mind but I had to try one more time. You deserved to be happy and to be who you truly are. Not what others thought you should be.

When I saw you walking down that aisle I was so scared you were going to tell me to leave. That I had no place there and I was ruining everything. No one was as shocked as I was when you kissed me" Magnus smiled 

"No one is more happy than I am that I kissed you" Alec laughs

"We may have to fight about that one" Magnus chuckles

"What I'm trying to say is. I love you. You are the light of my life. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone on my long life. I can't imagine going one day without you by my side.  So would you, Alexander Lightwood marry me, Magnus and make me the happiest man to ever exist?" 

It takes Alec no time to think about it before he is surging forward repeatedly saying yes and kissing Magnus like Magnus was the air he needed to breathe. 

After a few minutes they're both laughing with tears coming down their cheeks. Whispering how much they love each other.  Then they decide to go to bed, cuddle and talk all about the huge wedding they will have.


End file.
